703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Pozymandias
| place= 8/20 | alliances= | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 30 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 20/25 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 12 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 10 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 11 | dayslasted= 42 | totalvotes= 10 }} also known as Josephine is a contestant on & . Profile Name (Age): Josephine, 17 (later 18) Tribe Designation: None. Anarchy, bitches! Current Residence: Annapolis, Maryland Personal Claim to Fame: Sparking a campus-wide debate at the university I attend over whether chess was a sport. Inspiration in Life: The Roosevelts. Theodore was an environmentalist with an amazing technical knowledge who broke up the trusts and supported the average citizen. Franklin triumphed over polio, led the U.S. out of the Great Depression, and defeated the Axis Powers during WWII. Eleanor led incredible successes for civil liberties, women’s rights, and humanitarian causes. Hobbies: Film, literature, history, gaming, game theory, Survivor, music. Pet Peeves: Anyone who unironically uses either the term “sheeple” or "Christian Dark Ages". Also people who try to talk about a subject they obviously have no knowledge in. 3 Words to Describe You: I like turtles. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why: Razors, deodorant, and the novel War and Peace; the first two for hygiene (although I could barter the razors), the last one because I’ll have more than enough time to read. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Sophie Clarke. We’re both nerdy girls who don’t put up with bullshit. Reason for being on Survivor: There was an empty pit in my heart that only the participation in an online children’s game could fill. Why do you think you will be Sole Survivor: Because everyone loves lesbians. Survivor: Sumbawa Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile Tribe: Azorella Hometown: Annapolis, MD Current Residence: Annapolis, MD Personal Claim To Fame: Someone once confused me with the winner of Main ORG Sichuan. Inspiration in Life: Linus Silversides. If he can win four games, anyone can win one game. Pet Peeves: People who use "autistic" as an insult or insist that the Confederate flag is a symbol of "heritage". Previous Finishes: 8th Place, 5th Jury Member Favorite Past Moment: Either my angry, venting rants regardng the F7 of Sumbawa or my novel of a jury speech (which I'm pretty sure is the longest jury speech in 703 history. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Anyone who has ever voted Austin out of an ORG, especially NickCity. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Can I pick four? Why Did You Come Back?: I felt like I hadn't gotten frustrated and angry enough the first time. Voting History Post-Survivor *In December 2016, Josephine became the creator and host of 703's The Genius, a critical thinking based ORG that has so far produced four seasons. *Josephine was later promoted to admin and later bureaucrat, and is currently the only serving female bureaucrat of the 703 ORG Network. Trivia *Josephine is the only non-returning female to make the merge in Sumbawa. She was also the only female to win individual immunity during the merge. *Josephine's 18th birthday took place on Day 12 of the game. *Josephine is the highest placing member of Buru. *Josephine is the only female member of Buru. *Josephine had the longest immunity streak of all contestants in Sumbawa: being immune six times in a row (Tribal Councils 2 through 7.) *Josephine won the Fan Favourite Award for Sumbawa. *Josephine was the last Newbie to be voted out of Sumbawa. *Neither of Josephine's seasons had players be placed onto tribes at the beginning of the game. *Josephine is one of two returning players to never attend a reunion show, the other being Zakriah. Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Sumbawa Contestants Category:Buru Tribe Category:Dabu Dada Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Sumbawa Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Azorella Tribe Category:20th Place Category:LGBT Contestants